Cold
by Masked Spirit
Summary: What if Lina and Will were born wealthy instead of poor? What would Lina, Will, and Elizabeth's relationships be like then? No spoilers and you don't need to have read The Luxe in order to understand what's going on.


_Reason why I wrote this was because while I was reading _The Luxe_, I could not help but come up with this little story. And I was bored. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lina sat back in her armchair and stared blankly at the fireplace. The room was dark except for the dim glow of the dying fire. Lina was alone, for her husband had left suddenly to go hunting with his cousin. The staff of the household thought it was strange for him to leave in such a rush, but Lina, who had been keeping to herself as of late, believed that if they heard what she knew they would not blame him.<strong>

**It was a gloomy September day. Dark clouds blocked the sun's cheerful light, and the rain seemed endless. To make things worse, the storm brought an early cold snap, which all together made even the most enthusiastic person glum. It fit Lina's mood perfectly.**

**There was a soft knock at the door. "Mrs. Keller, Miss. Holland has sent up her card." A servant girl informed her as she slipped the paper into Lina's hand.**

**After a long moment of consideration, Lina sighed. "Bring her to me, will you?"**

**"Of course, Mrs. Keller."**

**The servant left and a moment later the door reopened and in stepped Lina's old friend, Miss. Elizabeth Holland. The girl seemed angelic, even with the dismal expression on her fare face. Her light blonde hair was up in a bun, her face was nicely powdered, and her pale pink dress with a ruffled skirt seemed out of place in the dark room. Lina's attire was matched with the day's mood: a black dress with lace covering the long-sleeves and a scoop-neck. Her hair, darker than Elizabeth's, was half-up, half-down in a fashion in a way that looks messy and careless, perfect because Lina did not cared too much of her appearance at the moment. No, compared to recent events, it should be the _last_ thing she should be worried about.**

**"May I ask why you call on me, Miss Holland?" Lina asked with slight venom. Elizabeth winced at the formality of her name; Lina would always call Elizabeth by her childhood nickname, Liz. The use of such formality told Elizabeth that things have turned for the worse with her friend.**

**"I came to see how you were," she responded in that polite way of hers. Elizabeth grew uneasy as she continued talking. "I mean, with everything that has happened, I thought that it would be the appropriate thing to do—"**

**"The appropriate thing to have done is stay away," Lina interrupted. "You of all people should have known this. After finding out about…" She hid her face as she tried to get a grip on the tears threatening to fall. A moment or so later, she regained her composer and continued.**

**"After finding out about the betrayal, one cannot help but wish to never see another soul for a long, long time. It also makes one think about the true value of trust, and how so many abuse it."**

**Elizabeth was silent. No words were exchanged between the girls as the fire was slowly dying off, which made the room grow colder.**

**Elizabeth and Lina were old childhood friends, both of whom have grown up in a wealthy household where a girl would never have to worry about anything. After their coming out parties, both girls enjoyed their time spent together at the extravagant social events in lavished manors or establishments where the rich showed how exquisite they looked in their silk dresses and suits and countless jewels. It was at one of these events where both Elizabeth's and Lina's other childhood friend, William Keller, proposed to Lina. That spring, they were married on a perfect Sunday in April. For several years, they were the happiest couple in New York, always being spotted in places like the park where they would be gazing lovingly into each other's eyes and holding hands. Things, they seemed, couldn't have been better.**

**Then everything turned for the worst in the absolute worst way possible. Lina could be worried at how this would affect the image of her family and how the crowd would receive her, but it all seemed pointless to Lina; all that mattered was the personal damage to her heart.**

**"Lina…" Lina snapped out of her thoughts to refocus on her friend. Elizabeth was looking down, as if her shoes were the most interesting object in the room, which they were not. "I also came to ask—no, beg for you to forgive me. I would do anything to prove to you that I never meant to—"**

**"To do what? Inflict the worst possible wound upon me?" Lina snapped. Her friend flinched, and began playing with a ring on her left hand.**

**"No—Yes! That is exactly why I want to apologize!" She finally looked her friend in the eye with a newfound confidence. "I would never want to hurt you, Lina, and you know it! I would have rather given up my lifestyle and become a maid than to hurt my closest friend." Elizabeth moved closer to where Lina was positioned, and fell to her knees in front of her. "So please, if you can find anyway to forgive me," she took hold of her dearest friend's hand, "I would forever be in debt to you."**

**Lina shifted uncomfortably in her chair. How could she possibly refuse her friend who was so obviously sorry for hurting her? Could her heart really be so iced over that she would scorn her friend for apologizing in a pride less fashion? These thoughts consumed her mind as she gazed at the pleading girl. Yes, she could forgive her, then everything would go back to the way things were and she would never have to think about it ever again. After all she was sorry for—**

**A sudden thought came to Lina. The room seemed to have dropped ten degrees, and it was not just because the fire was nearly out. Lina's gaze hardened.**

**"You say that you're sorry for hurting me, Elizabeth?"**

**Elizabeth nodded. "Truly sorry."**

**"Yes, but are you sorry for what you have_ done_?" The question had caught Elizabeth off guard, and she stared confusingly at her friend.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean, do you regret doing it. Do you regret being with him? Do you look back with disgust at your behavior? When you relive those memories, and I _know _you do, do you feel shameful at letting him touch you like that, and in that way when you know that it would nearly kill your best friend? Well, _do you_?" The fire gave one last breath before dying into a pile of ash, as if the venom and ice of Lina's words were directed at it instead of Elizabeth.**

**She stared with shock at Lina, having her affair with Will questioned by Lina. Once the shock faded, she became unable to look at her, and her gaze shifted to her hands. Then, slowly, Elizabeth got up from her pitiful position. "No. I do not regret any of it. And do you know why? I have never felt more loved, more cherished by anyone other than Will. And deep down, I know he feels the same way for me."**

**Lina turned away from her. "Leave then. I don't want to hear your ridiculous thoughts on how my husband may feel about you. The fact is that you are both in the wrong, and if you don't feel guilt about it then you have nothing more to say to me. Now, _leave_!"**

**Her former-friend did not wait for a servant to escort her out of the frigid room; she didn't even hesitate while walking away from Lina. When the door closed, she was again alone to her thoughts. For the rest of the day, she sat alone in the freezing room as she pondered what she was going to do and if this should be exposed to the press. But as she retired up in her grand bedroom at around midnight, Elizabeth's words kept on circling around and around in her head. No matter how much she tried to shift her thoughts elsewhere, the words came drifting back effortlessly.**

**_"I have never felt more loved, more cherished by anyone other than Will. And deep down, I know he feels the same way for me," _were the exact words Elizabeth had told her before she left. And as Lina rested her weary head onto her feathered pillow, tears began soaking the pillow, for Lina somehow knew that there was truth in her words.**

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think by leaving me a review!<em>


End file.
